gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Gibt es das Pack mit beiden Episoden auch für Pc?--MikeTorenoFan 17:52, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) l.g. 18:02, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC)Nein es ist nur für die Xbox 360 Gedacht ok danke--MikeTorenoFan 18:05, 27. Mai 2009 (UTC) Abkürzung Hallo Leute, wie sollte die Abkürzung für Artikelnamen sein? Gestaltet sich schwer, weil es fünf Wörter im Untertitel gibt. Mein Vorschlag wäre „BGT“, weil es die Hauptwörter enthält und „TBOGT“ zu lang wäre. Zaibatsu 20:27, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Wobei mir einfällt: The Ballad of Gay Tony gehört doch wie The Lost and Damned zu GTA IV und da haben wir doch auch IV als Abkürzung genommen. Zaibatsu 20:32, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::ich war sowiso immer für die Abkürzung LD. Denn es hat nichts mit IV zu tun, fahrzeuge aus lost and damned existieren nicht in GTA IV. daher bin ich für BGT und eine Änderung der fahrzeugnamen. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:38, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Ja, aber Fahrzeuge aus GTA IV kommen auch in The Lost and Damned vor, da bedarf es ja auch keinen Hinweis. Und The Lost and Damned und The Ballad of Gay Tony sind lediglich Add-ons von GTA IV, keine eigenständigen Spiele → Keine eigene Abkürzungen. Zaibatsu 21:04, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::::Aber was ist mit Episodes from Liberty City? Da wird GTA IV doch nicht gebracuht. Also werden die dann nicht teilweise eigenständige Spiele? GTAFreak05 12:39, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Wie du schon selber richtig schreibst: nur teilweise. Im Großen und Ganzen bleiben die beiden Spiele Add-ons. Zaibatsu 14:25, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Trailer Guckt mal beim Trailer bei 1:03 - 1:04. Das sieht für mich nach einer neuen Waffe aus. Tommy Vercetti III 08:02, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Hab etwas nachgeforscht. Die Waffe sieht für mich so aus wie eine FN P90 Tommy Vercetti III 08:30, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kurz vorm Ende des Trailer's sieht man ja wie Luis mit nem Fallschirm aus nem Annihilator springt. Vielleicht soll jetzt Fallschirm dazukommen? ::Es ist viel aus SA übernommen worden was man im Trailer sieht Nitro, Fallschirm etc.--MikeTorenoFan 17:28, 7. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Neue Polizei Fahrzeuge? Ich wahr heute im Multiplayer (Free play) und habe 2 neue Fahrzeuge entdeckt 1. ich bin am LCPD revier vorbeigefahren und habe einen Wagen gesehen sah auf den ersten blick wie ein blauer Buffalo aus als ich dann näher hing sah ich die amerikanische Flagge und den Schriftzug Police drauf als ich mich reingesetzt habe stand unten rechts "Polizei Stinger" Also entweder ist er nur im Multiplayer verfügbahr oder er ist gehackt worden 2.Als ich im Meadows park wahr kam jemand auf einem Motorrad an ich hab es mir genommen und es hies "polizei Motorrad". Leider konnte ich mir die beiden nicht näher angucken weil ich 1. nicht weiß wo sich das Polizei motorrad befindet und 2.Ich Ständig erschossen werde ich versuche morgen ein paar Bilder zu schießen um sie euch zu zeigen.l.g. 22:25, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Obdachloser ... "<---- Obdachloser: "Darko Brevic" und Fail: Die Diamanten sind beim Tausch gegen Gracie veloren gegangen, Luis hatte diese nichtmehr. toller GTA-Spieler..." was heist hier toller gta-spieler? was ist traust du dich nicht das mit deinem nick zu schreiben du feigling? und gta 4 hab ich nicht nicht gespielt. wenn du dir die letzte szene anschaust kannst du sehen was passiert ist du klugscheisser... luis stößt mit dem obdachlosen zusammen und der hält dann einen diamanten in die luft und freut sich darüber! wenn es nicht der wahrheit entspricht dann änder es lieber anstatt über andere herzufallen... wahnsinn... ToniCipriani45 16:06, 1. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Das ist nicht ganz richtg, da du GTA IV ja noch nicht gespielt hast, kannst du nicht wissen, dass im Liberty Tree gestanden ist, dass ein Obdachloser auf der Müllhalde einen Beutel Diamanten gefunden hat. In "The Ballad of Gay Tony" findet der Obdachlose Jerry (oder so ähnlich) einen im Mülleimer, es ist aber nicht bewiesen, dass der Diamand wirklich der ist von der Müllhalde. Sebinator97 18:03, 28. Feb. 2012 (UTC) GTA IV Add-ons „Namen“ Warum heisst TLAD GTA IV: TLAD und TBOGT nur GTA TBOGT? Mike (Diskussion) 13:14, 23. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Was? Was versucht uns einer dieser Sätze in der Einleitung zu sagen? --Colis (Diskussion) 16:29, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC)